<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPRING DAY | JITZU by kimwig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953619">SPRING DAY | JITZU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig'>kimwig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you. How long do I have to wait? And how many sleepless nights do I have to spend to see you, to meet you?"</p><p>Leaving without an explanation and breaking her heart was always a thing Tzuyu blamed Jihyo for. But now, in the first day of spring, Tzuyu finds out the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPRING DAY | JITZU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This year, winter hit South Korea hard. Some days, the sky was dark and rain was pouring relentlessly, while others white and fluffy snow would cover up the city entirely, making citizens stay in their houses for days without being able to step a foot outside.</p><p>This year, Tzuyu had been despising winter more than she ever had in her life. The girl would normally spend her time warming up in her lovers embrace, talking or reading books together over huge cups full of hot chocolate. Just like Jihyo liked it.</p><p>Jihyo, Tzuyu's beloved girlfriend, always adored winter. It was her favorite season, especially Christmas. She would love to hide behind her sweaters and cuddle into the taller girl in the couch of her apartment, pointlessly looking at the side of her face as the younger occupied herself in watching something on the television.</p><p>Their relationship was perfect, hearts only beating for each other. It could best be described as the relationship that was only written about in romance books or talked about in movies that could never be real. However, their relationship was. And none of them was planning on ending it any time soon. They had sworn to spend the rest of their lives together, they had promised to never let go of each other. 'Il mio cuore e il tuo per sempre' (My heart is yours forever) was engraved in their engagement ring, the ring they had made a deal to never take off and treasure through their whole being.</p><p>Regardless, Tzuyu couldn't enjoy winter or any other season anymore. Even if promises were made, she was still left behind without a word or even a letter, a message, a sticky note on the fridge like the ones Jihyo liked to make for Tzuyu every morning she left for work.</p><p>Jihyo had left, but not for work. She was nowhere to be found. No one knew where she was, she wouldn't pick up her phone.</p><p>Jihyo had left Tzuyu without even saying goodbye.</p><p>Jihyo turned her back to Tzuyu, crashing down her dreams of a happy life with her soon-to-be-wife.</p><p>That's why Tzuyu hated winter so much, Jihyo's favorite season. The season she decided to walk away without uttering a word.</p><p>A year ago.</p><p>And Tzuyu was losing herself in rage that had been getting worse from the day her beloved girlfriend left. She always had anger issues, sometimes she would black out from being angry so much and would do things she couldn't remember after. Tzuyu decided to stop going to therapy, she didn't need it and the only reason she was going in the first place was because Jihyo had begged her to, saying how much better she would feel.</p><p>Today, Tzuyu woke up in a weird mood, winter was over. Today, was officially the first day of spring, and so, the woman wouldn't have to deal with thinking about Jihyo everytime she walked out of the house. She wouldn't feel chills down her spine from the cold, wanting so badly to feel Jihyo's small hands around her body one more time.</p><p>She had decided to spend the whole day outside, staying in the house they had made so many memories in was suffocating and in order for her to move on, she had to forget all of it even if she didn't want to.</p><p>Tzuyu didn't want to get over Jihyo and she was angry.</p><p>Angry because even if away, Jihyo had so much power over the younger.</p><p>She stormed off the house, banging the door and not caring to lock it as she walked down the street. Tzuyu didn't have a specific destination, none of her friends liked her anymore and she had given up her job, so there wasn't really anything to do.</p><p>Time flew by quickly and without realizing it, the sun was about to set. Tzuyu's feet hurt, she had walked to the other side of the town, yet her anger had yet to stop pilling up inside of her. Conversely, she was even more mad than when she started walking.</p><p>Cars speeded by her as she stopped in her tracks in the middle of the road she was supposed to be crossing. Tzuyu sighed loudly and closed her eyes, feeling the cars nearly touching her tired body. She stood there, disregarding the honking of the angry drivers or the man that was tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.</p><p>"Ma'am," the officer called out loudly "Please step away."</p><p>Tzuyu wouldn't budge, lost in her own anger and thoughts as she fought the urge to scream. She balled her fists, bit on her lower lip and let her hair fall over the sides of her face as she inhaled and exhaled.</p><p>"Ma'am, please step away," he repeated "Or else I might have to take you to the station."</p><p>More cars honked, screams and curses of anger echoed louder than Tzuyu's thoughts, bringing her back to reality.</p><p>"Fuck off." she grumbled as she turned around, fists still balled by her sides while the officer looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>"Watch your language, ma'am." the tall man replied, fueling Tzuyu's anger more and she stepped forward, raising her right fist.</p><p>She stood like that for a while, looking in the man's eyes. Her brows were furrowed, nostrils flared, and cheeks red. Something was threatening to snap within her and when the officer laughed disparagingly, all Tzuyu could see was red.</p><p>The woman shrieked, launching forward and pushing the officer to the ground. Her head was spinning as she punched him relentlessly, lost in her anger as she ignored the blood on her hands and the screams of the man on the ground. Tzuyu let all bit of her anger out on the officer, almost collapsing when she stood up. She could no longer see red, but black, letting the rest of the officers in duty take her to the police car and to the station.</p><p>They soon arrived in the station, though Tzuyu could barely keep her eyes open. She felt drained, a headache torturing her, and she felt disorientated. The questions of the officers and the big men forcing her into another car went by in a blink and she soon was walking to a big building she couldn't recognize.</p><p>"You'll be here until the judge decides your sentence," someone spoke from beside her, holding her by the arm while they waited in front of a gate "Although, I doubt you're getting out of here soon. You have a history of assault, but attempted murder? Yikes."</p><p>Tzuyu's ears perked, those being the only words her brain had registered in the last hours as she snapped her head to the right. Her eyes widened and she could finally take in her surroundings while she walked forward, the big gate closing behind her with a loud beep.</p><p>The building looked scary and for a second, Tzuyu felt like she was trapped. Like she was a bird in a cage, trying to flap her wings and fly, but being stopped by the bars of her cage. Many gates and doors closed behind her back, many workers glared at her as they gave her her things, and many women standing beside her in cavity search laughed at the way she winced and blushed.</p><p>In no time, she was dressed in a blue uniform and walking to her cell with head hung low as the inmates whistled and clapped for her, admiring her beauty and betting on who would be the one to own her.</p><p>Tzuyu was in prison. This was reality.</p><p>"New meat, finally!" a short girl exclaimed when the door to her cell opened for Tzuyu to enter "You're doing your job for once, Kang." she spoke to the officer.</p><p>"At least on of us is doing it, Son. I see you never take breaks from being annoying. " the woman growled and closed the cell door, glancing at Tzuyu before silencing all inmates.</p><p>The brunette shook, hesitating to look at her cellmate. Tzuyu stood still, holding the yoga mat they were given to sleep on along with the bag of her necessities.</p><p>"Chou," the woman read from her tag "Come closer I don't bite."</p><p>Tzuyu shook her head, letting the mat down and sitting the farthest she could from the short raven head. She already hated this place and the fact that she didn't know why or how she got there was even scarier. The only thing she remembered was walking out of her house just before lunch time, everything after that was a blur.</p><p>"Ah! I see, you don't talk a lot," Son chewed on the toothpick between her teeth as she talked "Im appreciates quiet girls."</p><p>Son chuckled lowly when Tzuyu blushed, tracing the tattoo on her right arm with her fingers. It was a sign of her devotion to Im's gang, the strongest woman in prison. Only a few newcomers got to be in the gang as Im and her 'favorite girl' chose some of the new inmates. Those who fit their secrets criteria where under Im's protection in exchange of their help in classified business. All members got a tattoo that marked them as her property and warned other gangs of who they were messing with if they ever approached them.</p><p>"You'd fit in great, like Im's favorite quiet girl," she continued talking, stretching her short legs "There aren't a lot and she hasn't been here for long, but I guess Im saw something special in her."</p><p>Tzuyu winced at the thought of joining a gang, of staying in prison, or having to deal with this Im person that seemed to be quite influential between the inmates.</p><p>"Come on, Chou, talk to me!" she whined "Let me see that pretty lips of yours moving and I'll get Im to be easy on you."</p><p>From what the guards were discussing outside of their cells, dinner time was just around the clock, meaning Tzuyu would have to walk out of her cell and to the cafeteria where she'd most likely encounter Son's gang members approaching her. Judging by the power Im had, all the members knew of her arrival and even if not an offical member yet, they were all excited to claim and meet her.</p><p>"L-Leave me alone, p-please." Son chuckled at the brunette's words and sat up, hovering above the quavering girl and smirking.</p><p>"You're just the right girl," she ran her fingers through her hair, holding Tzuyu by the collar of her shirt as she dragged her up "So kind and well mannered. Perfect."</p><p>Son pressed Tzuyu against the cell door, smirking at officer Kang who moved to unlock it when the time for dinner arrived. Grabbing her hand and moving quickly, the shorter dragged an unwilling and scared Tzuyu to the cafeteria.</p><p>It was flooding of people and instead of getting food, the pair walked straight to the biggest out of all the tables in the cafeteria. There, Im's gang sat, waiting for their so called 'bitches' to bring them their food.</p><p>"Wait here, the rest will be here in a bit." the shorter spoke, rolling up her sleeves.</p><p>Soon after, two blondes — Yoo and Minatozaki—three brunette's—Myoui, Chong, Kim—and a raven head—Hirai—took their seats on the table, commenting on the new girls and talking about the delivery they had to deal with later.</p><p>"Shin has been the perfect guard for the job." Yoo spoke, gaze darting to the blonde standing by the cafeteria entrance.</p><p>"Yeah, let's hope Kang won't get her too. You saw what happened to Hwang." Minatozaki replied, turning her head and smiling when the cafeteria got quiet and everyone stood up from their seats.</p><p>Followed by two people, a young, dark haired, and very beautiful woman walked into the cafeteria. The never fading scars on her face and the way every inmate shook at the sight of her, only confirmed Tzuyu's speculations of her being Im. The boss of the bosses, the one who ruled the prison. She had been in there for a long time, built her legacy while working hard, and now was enjoying the fear and despair she brought to the rest of the prisoners that weren't lucky enough to be under her protection.</p><p>Im walked slowly, smirking at Chaeyoung who sat on the table and turning her head back for just a second to glare at her minions followings her, signaling it's time for them to leave.</p><p>"Greetings." her voice was raspy as she spoke, slit brow arching when her gaze landed on Tzuyu.</p><p>Im sat, patting Yoo's back and Son's thigh. She looked smug, hands crossed over her chest while she examined every little detail on the brunette.</p><p>"Nayeon-ah," Hirai rasped "Where's your favorite girl? Won't she be here for evaluation?"</p><p>Evaluation. It was the procedure Son had explained earlier to Tzuyu; checking if she was qualified to join their side and earn Im's protection. Meaning she had to do anything Im asked her to, listen to her demands and never complain. The newbies didn't have opinions, just listened.</p><p>"The delivery is here earlier," Im responded, humming in satisfaction "She should be here any minute now."</p><p>The woman stood up suddenly, making Tzuyu flinch and shake when she walked near and hovered just above her head. Her hands moved to the younger's shoulders, massaging them as she bent to whispered something in her ear.</p><p>"I might have a soft spot for you." Im pured and pulled away and Tzuyu closed her eyes.</p><p>At the sight of a girl entering the cafeteria, everyone at their table turned around, throwing questioning glances at the woman hurrying over. Her hands were in her pockets and head low, the dark brown and short locks of hers were covering her face as she turned her head back to look at the guards.</p><p>"It's here." she said lowly.</p><p>"You're a gem!" Nayeon was loud, patting Tzuyu's head before heading back to her seat "This is our new girl, Chou."</p><p>"She's one of the best so far," Chaeyoung added "But you would know. You're Im's favorite ever girl."</p><p>The small woman, now seated next to Nayeon, coughed. The hands once on her pocket shaking while she pushed her hair out of the face. She leaned forward, scanning the scared face of Tzuyu who still had her eyes closed.</p><p>"What do you think?" Kim asked, laying her head on Hirai's shoulder.</p><p>"C-Could I do a private evaluation?" replied the girl in a low and wavering voice.</p><p>Private evaluations were rare, Im's favorite girl only got to do it once and it was used for inmates she thought were very special. To this day, none of Im's favorite girls had asked for a private evaluation. Using it, meant the girl picked should be loyal to the gang forever and if ever betraying Im's trust will get in trouble for the rest of her life —in and out of prison — as well as the person evaluating her.</p><p>"Pleas don't tell me you're going to fuck her," Chong laughed "I'm not sure if she even knows how to talk."</p><p>Tzuyu scoffed, feeling the anger building up inside of her. She wished she didn't stop therapy and medication, she wouldn't be there if she did.</p><p>"I know how to fucking ta-" the brunette stopped, tongue feeling numb.</p><p>"I demand private evaluation!" the small woman shot up from her seat, convincing Im with just a look as she growled "Follow me, Chou."</p><p>And so she did, feet dragging on the floor while she held her head. Tzuyu was lead into a deserted corridor, only one guard watching over the place though completely ignoring their existence.</p><p>"Jihyo." Tzuyu breathed out, back hitting against the wall. She slowly slid down, landing on the floor with vision blurry and mind spinning.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jihyo asked as she stepped forward "Are you okay?"</p><p>Tzuyu blamed her hazy mind from her anger breakdown many hours ago, she was sure her brain was playing tricks on her, that she was hallucinating.</p><p>"I can't do this, I can't." the younger mumbled. Sighing, she pinched her arm and blinked her eyes. She did everything to check if Jihyo was real and no matter how hard she hit her head against the wall or closed her eyes, the short brunette was there watching, an expression of worry written all over her face.</p><p>"It's the first day of spring, cheer up!" Jihyo smiled, pulling on Tzuyu's wrists to get her up from the floor, but stopping when the sleeves of the uniform revealed ink on her skin.</p><p>Her breath caught up in her throat, the first thing coming to mind being one of the inmates marking her as their property already. If that happened, they were both dead. Im could killed them with her own hands if she wanted to.</p><p>"I miss you. How long do I have to wait? And how many sleepless nights do I have to spend to see you, to meet you?" the older read slowly, eyes moving up to meet Tzuyu's while she pulled her wrist away.</p><p>The younger backed up, securing her hands behind her back. The person in front of her really was Jihyo and as much as she'd like hug and hold her, she couldn't. Jihyo had left and after they've met again, she still didn't care to explain.</p><p>"If you're not going to evaluate me then we should go back," she said bitterly "I don't know why I'm here, but it seems I will be stuck for a long time."</p><p>Tzuyu would have to live with that, not knowing what she did and ended up in prison. Her head hurt everytime she tried to think about what happened.</p><p>"Baby, did you get out of control today?" questioned Jihyo, reaching out to hold Tzuyu's hand.</p><p>"I don't have anger issues, you were the only one who thought so. I'm completely fine." the younger lied behind gritted teeth.</p><p>Jihyo sighed and pulled the taller closer. The feeling of her soft skin against her made the older overwhelmed, it'd been so long since she saw and touched her again. Since she hugged and smelled her intoxicating scent. Jihyo missed Tzuyu.</p><p>"The therapist too." she added, arms wrapping around Tzuyu's waist.</p><p>Jihyo was warm, she always was. It didn't matter what time of the year or what place, the woman radiated warmth. It calmed Tzuyu down, relaxing her tense muscles and nerves. For a second, the younger forgot where they were or the pain Jihyo had caused her. Admittedly, she would do everything for her warmth, for Jihyo.</p><p>"Please tell me I'm imagining all of this," the younger whispered, head resting on Jihyo's shoulder "Tell me I'm in my bed, dreaming this whole thing after I have cried myself to sleep."</p><p>The short brunette sighed, fingers massaging Tzuyu's head. She pressed her body against the younger's harder, tracing figure eights on her back, but didn't talk.</p><p>"Tell me, Jihyo," Tzuyu repetead "Tell me I'm losing my mind and this is all a lie!"</p><p>Jihyo couldn't bring herself to speak. There was no point in lying. Everything was real. The prison, the gangs, them, everything was happening.</p><p>"Why did you leave Ji?" whined the younger "Why are you here and I don't know."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tzu," Jihyo replied as she cupped the girl's face "I'm really sorry."</p><p>Her eyes were dark, Tzuyu noticed. For the first time seeing her after a year, Tzuyu realized Jihyo had lost her natural glow. Her smile wasn't the same nor her voice anymore. The look Jihyo gave her, eyes slightly widened and brows furrowed, puffed out cheeks and bottom lip tucked between her teeth, it felt like she was hiding something. Like she couldn't dare to speak.</p><p>"What is it?" asked Tzuyu, hands moving on top of Jihyo's on her face "You're keeping something from me."</p><p>The guard on their right glared at them as they spoke, silently warning them to get over with what they were doing. If not, they would be given a strike that when happening repeatedly, could take you to the SHU.</p><p>"I didn't mean to leave you," the older gulped "I was made to."</p><p>Tzuyu scoffed, dropping her hands to her sides. She took a step back and exhaled, trying to push away the wave of anger slowly taking over the rest of her senses.</p><p>"Do you expect me to believe that?" she spoke "I really don't, since you're suddenly in jail and I know nothing about it! Do you know how much it hurts, promising you will love me for ever and then, one night, completely disappearing?"</p><p>"Tzuyu, please." Jihyo mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>The younger's eyes rolled at the back of her head, a groan spilling out from her lips as her face turned red. Her brows pinched on her forehead and she felt her head spinning again.</p><p>"I can't believe you—" she started.</p><p>"It was because of you!" Jihyo blurted out, voice ringing inside Tzuyu's head and snapping her out of her anger "Because of your anger issues."</p><p>A hand moved to her head, expression softening when looking at her girlfriend's face "W-What?" Tzuyu stuttered, her chest felt heavy.</p><p>"You don't remember? The night after our ice skating date?" the older questioned, a sigh following after "Of course you wouldn't. You blacked out from anger."</p><p><em>Their date was going great, Tzuyu and Jihyo </em><em>had</em> just come out of the ice skating rink. <em>Even if Tzuyu hated spending time outside</em> <em>during</em> <em>the winter, Jihyo's warmth and presence were enough to bring </em><em>her</em><em> out of her house. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Let's get food!" said Jihyo excitedly, tugging </em>
  <em>on</em>
  <em> the taller's sleeve while they walked towards the car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu laughed and </em>
  <em>shook</em>
  <em> her head, she was pretty stubborn and growing </em>
  <em>up</em>
  <em>, no one could make her do things she didn't want to. The girl had complete control </em>
  <em>over</em>
  <em> her life and decisions, but as soon a Jihyo came around, she found herself trusting her without second</em>
  <em> thoughts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, you!" shouted the younger,teeth gritting </em>
  <em>when</em>
  <em> spotting a sketchy man by Jihyo's car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man looked up, terror written all over his </em>
  <em>face</em>
  <em> as he opened the driver's door and hopped in the car. Jihyo ran close to him, knocking on </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> window and </em>
  <em>demanding</em>
  <em> he got out. Tzuyu </em>
  <em>followed</em>
  <em> after, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Just like her therapist had told her. It was supposedly </em>
  <em>going</em>
  <em> to make her slowly </em>
  <em>start</em>
  <em> controlling </em>
  <em>her anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lost in her own thoughts, Tzuyu didn't see him opening the door and running towards her girlfriend. Jihyo screamed, trying to push the man off of her, who seemed determined to take the her car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Back off!" barked the younger, </em>
  <em>rushing </em>
  <em>closer to them "I said back off!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he wouldn't listen, moving to slap Jihyo. This was the final hit. Tzuyu lost herself as she ran to the guy and tackled him to the ground. She growled, ignoring Jihyo who shouted at her as she started punching the man at the speed of light. Tzuyu couldn't stop, it was like she was not in control or her body and mind. Her anger had clouded her brain, poisoning it and making her do things she could've never done if calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tzuyu!" the older shouted, dragging the girl by the shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man was unconscious on the ground, blood everywhere and the sound of police sirens booming. Someone had called the police on them, on Tzuyu, and there were only a few minutes away of them being arrested for abuse or something worse.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Baby, look at me," Jihyo whispered, cupping Tzuyu's face with her warm hands "Take the keys."</em></p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu was shaking, not responding to Jihyo as she had her eyes closed. Her bloody fists clutched her hair while she groaned in pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tzuyu-yah, go home," continued the older, quickly guiding Tzuyu to her car and turning on the ignition "I'll take care of this."</em>
</p><p>A <em>pair of lips crushed against the younger's and then on her sweaty forehead, the warm hands of Jihyo's now holding onto Tzuyu's. They got stained with the man's blood, and maybe she did it on purpose as she later wiped them all over her clothes and face.</em></p><p>
  <em>"No matter what happens, I'll always love you." she flashed a smile, closing the door for Tzuyu and watching her as she drove away, suppressing the single tear that threatened to spill from her eye when being told by the officers to kneel on the ground. </em>
</p><p>Everything came back to her, today's event too. She had done this not once, but god knows how many times.</p><p>Tzuyu slowly looked down, meeting Jihyo's gaze. Everything was written inside of those light brown orbs of hers, things she could never admit to anyone, things she would keep for herself even if they pushed her deep down into sadness, regret. Jihyo never told anyone, not even her fiancee.</p><p>"No matter what." Jihyo breathed out, pulling down her shirt just a little for the younger to see the engagement ring worn around her neck like a necklace.</p><p>The younger didn't care how in the world Jihyo had managed to keep the engagement ring despite the prisons policy. She didn't care about the pain or her girlfriend explaining she got in there with attempted murder charges. All she could focus on was her face and how her lips moved to tell her everything she missed, how thankful she was of Nayeon but how bad she feels, how much she wants to get out of there and the amount of love she has for the younger.</p><p>Tzuyu sighed, shutting her up with a kiss she craved for so long and shouldn't be giving right away. Though she couldn't help herself.</p><p>"I hate spring." grumbled the younger, resting her forehead against Jihyo's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>